


love isn't always on time.

by fartherthanthesun



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartherthanthesun/pseuds/fartherthanthesun
Summary: daniel and sebastian meet each other in the amber lounge. post abu dhabi '16.





	

**Author's Note:**

> edit:
> 
> \- title taken from toto's hold the line (ha, yes, i love toto)  
> \- daniel's look at the amber lounge in abu dhabi: <http://bit.ly/2ik9rMH>

“Do you always wear shirts that are three sizes too large?”. Daniel spins around quickly, only to look into Sebastian’s drunken face. He flashes a goofy smile as he leans on his right leg. Daniel looks down at his shirt in confusion. “Too large?”. He pulls at the hem of his black t-shirt. Perhaps Sebastian is right, it does seem rather large for his athletic posture. He jumps when Sebastian puts his clammy hands on his sides to demonstrate the excess space. “It makes no sense, Daniel”. When Daniel laughs, Sebastian laughs but does not remove his hands from Daniel’s sides. It makes the Australian slightly uncomfortable.

He can’t say why it makes him uncomfortable. Sebastian and Daniel have spent a lot of time together as teammates; PR and media gigs, company meetings and all while travelling the world together. He likes Sebastian, he did from the moment they met. He harboured feelings for the German for the most of their season of racing together, though he told himself that the feelings were admiration. The minute Sebastian came out in red overalls (wrong, wrong, it looked _so wrong_ ), he knew there was more to it. He felt himself get more envious of Kimi, wanting Sebastian’s smiles to be directed towards him instead of the Finn. 

Sebastian’s drunken state did not help Daniel’s crisis. He wants to give in, wants to bask in his touch, but he should not do this while drunk. _No_. He wants Sebastian’s attention when he’s sober. But then Sebastian lets his hands slide from his waist to his back and steps closer, pulls him closer, reeling him in and Daniel gives in. He lets himself flow with in his feelings, slowly feeling warmth bubbling in his abdomen. Sebastian presses the front of his body against Daniel’s and lets his head drop on the Australian’s shoulder. He lets his fingers travel up Daniel’s back, slowly caressing his muscles, and _sighs_. Daniel feels a shiver go up his spine, tangles his fingers in the back of Sebastian’s shirt to pull him just a bit closer. 

“I miss you, Seb.”

The German groans. “I am right here, Daniel. Always have, always will. Come visit me sometimes.” 

Though it is hard to hear over the thumping of the music, Daniel hears the crack in Sebastian’s voice. Regret washes over him. He knows the blonde is right. He knows that he should have visited Sebastian more often, that he should have spent more time with him. 

Damnit, this is his own fucking fault. Why didn’t he give into his feelings? Daniel is a determined man, he sets goals and achieves them, simple as that. He should have fought for Sebastian, he knows he fucked up. 

“It’s alright, Daniel. I do not blame you, I could have visited you, this is my fault as well.”

Daniel sighs, breaths in the scent of Sebastian’s hair. “Still, I’m sorry.” He places a kiss in Sebastian’s hair. He does not even think about it, it comes naturally to him. Sebastian responds by squeezing him momentarily and then softly kisses Daniel’s lips. His lips are soft against Daniel’s, he sighs. Daniel’s hand moves from Sebastian’s back to cup his face. Sebastian deepens the kiss by sliding his tongue past Daniel’s lips, slowly against Daniel’s tongue, wanting more and more. 

Daniel feels his heart swell, Sebastian keeps kissing him and places his hand on the back of the brunettes neck and it suddenly feels like it’s too much but Daniel never wants him to stop, wants to treasure this memory, wants to relive this moment over and over again.

He feels his lungs burning, his insides alight, he has to break the kiss. His thumb caress Sebastian’s cheek and flashes a smile, feeling his lungs burn once more when Sebastian smiles back. Sebastian laces his fingers in Daniel’s. 

“I think I’m available for a visit right now. Do you want to come over?”

Daniel kisses the top of Sebastian’s head.

“For you, always.”


End file.
